Deceptions of the Mind, Love from the Heart
by Vitreux
Summary: Bakumatsu fic- An unbelievably hot and preserved ouji. A forgotten past with fancy kimonos and silky linings. The chaos only runs deeper when Kaoru was asked to serve the royal.


**Deceptions of the Mind, Love from the Heart**

By Vitreux

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter one**

Misplaced

   A girl by the age of twelve climbed to the edge of the window and stared out with astonishment. She admired the beautiful colors of the city, of the night markets that she fantasized in her dreams. She sat there silently in the large room which she called her own and sighed. She didn't know how many times she had looked out the window and imagined what it was like to live out there. What it was like to be free.

   "Douka shita desu ka?"

   She turned her head back and stared at a middle-aged woman. "Tae-san." She spoke quietly.

   "Hime-sama," the woman- Tae- bowed respectfully at the young girl.

   She pouted, "I thought I told you to call me by my name _Kaoru_."

   Tae only smiled. "Come, hime-sama, it is time to change your clothes."

   The young girl obeyed obediently and walked to the dressing-table where a large mirror stood. "If you please." She mumbled politely.

   "With pleasure," Tae bent down to whisper in her ear. "Kaoru-chan."

   Kaoru looked up with sheer surprise. A smile crept upon her face brightly and she returned her gaze on the mirror and hummed lightly. Tae chuckled and pulled out a shell brush from one of the desks, then she began to comb.

   Kaoru had the darkest color of hair. It was smooth under every brush, the sleekness that reflected upon her hair brought out the elegance of the young princess. She smiled as Tae combed through her hair with gentle strokes, she loved the feeling of someone brushing her hair. It was relaxing.

   "Have you been told of your schedule for the day until now?" Tae asked.

   "Hai. I will have etiquette lessons later this afternoon."

   "Ah. Etiquette lessons. Those are the things that taught you on how to become a real lady."

   "I don't need those." Kaoru said angrily. "I knew them already. Mother has been telling about manners since I was born!"

   "Now hime-sama," Tae settled the brush down at sat down next to the young girl. "When you're older, you'll have to be ready for big things. Big things like meeting new governing bodies and widen the emperor's pride. Manners would be important then. Do you know why?"

   Kaoru sighed. "Hai. Because I am the princess. I'll have to spread my father's dignity and then more." She looked innocently up at Tae, "But I'm still young. Can I just be a good daughter for now?"

   The middle-aged woman laughed. "Whatever you prefer, hime-sama."

***

   "No, hime-sama. Your hand is trembling. It should be done like this." Her current etiquette teacher, Yumi, demonstrated the correct pose for her as she tried to follow.

   "Like this?"

   "Getting better. And please raise your head up, don't stare at your feet. A princess never looks at her feet."

   Kaoru's arm was getting sore; her brows were knotted together lightly. Yumi sensed this, somehow, so she ended the lesson for the day.

   "You have improved a lot, hime-sama. I'm looking forward to our next lesson."

   "Arigatou for your patience, Yumi-san." Kaoru sighed in relief. She sat down on the counter for a few seconds; leaning against the wall she closed her eyes. A moment later she fell asleep.

***

    "Hime-sama… hime-sama?"

   Wearily, Kaoru opened her eyes as she heard someone calling her. "H-hai?"

   A boy around the age of fourteen towered above, giving her a gentle smile.

   Kaoru blinked when she realized who it was. "S-Soujirou-kun!"

   His black hair and emerald eyes portrayed his boyish mischief. "You fell asleep."

   "I… I was?" Kaoru looked around. "Guess I did…" she struck her tongue out.

   The boy- Seta Soujirou- offered her a hand and pulled her up in a swift motion. Although he was a few years older than Kaoru, he was considered her closest friend. They grew up in the royal fortress together. His father was a comrade of the emperor, for generations they had served the kingdom earnestly.

   "Kao-chan, want to go practice?"

   Kaoru gave a genuine smile for the first time that day. "I thought you'd never ask!"

   When they arrived at the training room after Kaoru finished changing her kimono, Soujirou slid the paper door open. Kaoru stepped inside and observed the room. The room was very large and spacious. Four windows were held high above, letting the lights stream in. There were a collection of swords, also weapons of all kinds. At the center, tatami mats were stretched out neatly. This was only one of the many training rooms in the royal fortress.

   Kaoru walked over to a shelf full of bows and arrows. She grinned mischievously and faced Soujirou. "How about archery?"

   He smiled. "You always win in archery. Somehow you always manage to hit the target dead center."

   "Don't tell me you're scared?" Kaoru raised a brow delicately.

   "Hime-sama…"

   "It's _Kaoru_." She emphasized.

   "Right. Kaoru," he walked over to the shelf, "Honestly, we've been doing this ever since I could remember… but how will these help you with your lessons on becoming a real lady?"

   Kaoru smiled knowingly at him. "It doesn't! That's why I like it so much. Besides, it helps me let out the frustrations of the day." Lifting a bow up, she said, "Don't focus on just winning, pay attention on the present, and not the possible future."

   He stared at her without a word.

   "You don't like… training with me?"

   "Iie," he shook his head repeatedly. "As long as you're fine with it, I'm okay with it too."

   Kaoru smiled softly. "Thank kami-sama I met you, Soujirou-kun. I wouldn't have survived through these hard years without you."

   "And you speak like a real princess now," Soujirou smirked.

   Kaoru laughed and slapped him on the back playfully.

***

   She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling emptily. It was hours after her training with Soujirou, she knew he had to leave for his father. She turned her head to the right, looking out the window again. The night market was starting; she could barely hear the excitement and loud shouting through the thin wall.

   "And I actually wanted to go out there." She whispered and slapped her face. "Baka!" she sat right up. "That's _it_!" she got up from the bed and walked toward the window. Her clear blue eyes flamed with thrill. She hastily got to her drawer and fingered through the large amount of fancy kimonos. She stopped at a plain blue kimono with pink sakura dabbed at the losing. Pulling out the piece, she quickly dressed herself and tied her hair up with a pink ribbon; plus what's more for the disguise- she draped a cloak over herself.

   "Perfect." She smiled at herself in the mirror. Knowing no one would be looking for her at this time of the day, she carefully reached the garden below. She ran to the nearest tree and hid herself behind. Her cautious blue orbs stayed on the guards that were standing beside the gate.

   She took a deep breathe, then started walking.

   _Courage, Kaoru.___

   "Who goes there?" alarmed, one of the guard stopped her with the hilt of the sword.

   She trembled a bit, but remained firm. "Hime-sama has something she wishes for at the market. It's urgent."

   The guards exchanged glances, curious at why the girl hid her face under the large cloak. "The princess?"

   "H-hai."

   The guard thought for a moment then groaned. "All right, go on."

   Kaoru smiled inwardly as she was let through the gate. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran toward the center of the market. The smile only gotten wider as she thought to herself, _I'm free!!_

***

   She listened to the delight that came out of people, and she would laugh, swirling happily through the crowds at the night market. She observed everything as a new born child, breathing in fully every now and then to make sure it wasn't a dream. Her eyes brightened when she noticed a doll, sitting gracefully on a vendor. They hadn't got those kinds of things back at the royal fortress. Everything was so valuable, so luxurious. She stared at the doll with fond as she got closer.

   "Say, a little jewel like this could have brought us a good price."

   Kaoru froze as she heard gruff voices behind her.

   "Hey little girl, where's your mommy?" a deep voice mocked.

   She swirled around to find three men staring right back at her. Their eyes said plainly they were not civil. Her lips began to tremble as they advanced nearer. _Someone help me._ She whispered mentally to herself and she looked around, searching for the quickest route.

   "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." When the man reached out his hand to touch her, Kaoru screamed and picked up her feet, running away from them as quick as she could. She didn't dare to look back.

   After all her energy was used up, she stopped running and realized she was on the outskirt of the market. There were so few people here. And so foreign. The streets were dark, filled with dirty possessions and Kaoru only shivered as the wind blew by.

   _Where am I? Are those men still behind me?_ Kaoru looked over her shoulder and found no one. She gave a huge sigh of relief. _That really scared me. I guess running off to the market alone wasn't a smart thing to do ne?_

   She glanced around and walked to the same direction where she thought she came. She walked deeper and deeper into the woods until her mind became confused. She looked back, trees. She looked before her, more trees. She turned to the right and started running. Even more trees.

   "Mou…! I was sure I came this way… wait, no it's this way. Or maybe… eh?"

   It took her a moment to realize she was lost.

   Kaoru fumbled around in the dark with the same pace for a long time, until she tripped over a rock. She found herself meeting contact with something hard… then everything went black.

***

   "Kami-sama… is she alive?"

   Murmurs. Faint murmurs.

   "Is she okay? She looked so young."

   Kaoru shifted a bit, then parted her eyes open for a brief moment. She wasn't alone. The unfamiliar figures loomed above her head as she blinked, her mind was empty.

   "Child, are you all right?" a feminine voice called out.

   She tried to sit up, but the pain on her leg seemed to be ripping. She stared down and found out a fresh wound was there.

   "Oh my, she's hurt! Someone go fetch some hot water and a cloth!"

   Kaoru stared up in confuse at the faces, faces she didn't recognize. "Where am I?" she croaked.

   "You are in Kyoto, my child." The gentle woman smiled down at her.

   "Kyoto…" she repeated.

   "What is your name?"

   "My name?" she asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but her mind drew in a blank. She looked at the woman in confusion again. "I don't know?"

**Minna**** konichiwa!!! *running closer from a far place* Yokatta!! After SO LONG I finally updated!! ^__^ With a new story!! How do you all like this idea? Kenshin didn't appear yet… *snickers* but he will soon! Kaoru lost her memory?! *gasp* oh no!! Yes… I will add lots of twists to this fic, only to make it more interesting… this is only the beginning!! *muahaha* Please give it a try and press that button below!!**

-Glossary-

Douka shita desu ka? – Is there something wrong?

Hime-sama – princess

-sama/chan/kun/ - honorifics

arigatou – thank you

**Do not forget about my other fics!! I shall be updating them soon!!! Arigatou!!!**


End file.
